


Camelot's First Truth/Secrets Exposer/Finder/Detector/Detectives Agency

by themadlurker



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: camelot_fleet, Episode Tag, Gen, Humor, Medieval Detectives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/pseuds/themadlurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coda for the episode "Witchfinder".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camelot's First Truth/Secrets Exposer/Finder/Detector/Detectives Agency

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [sophinisba](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba)'s prompt: "Merlin and Gwen celebrating the defeat of the Witchfinder, bonus points for planning their future careers as Camelot detectives!"

"Is Morgana all right, then?" Merlin asked as Gwen slipped into the room.

"She'll be fine — had a bit of a shock, but not so bad. I think she's mostly disappointed she didn't get a chance to throw him out the window herself."

Merlin grinned at her. "You... you were _brilliant_, Gwen."

"What? Oh, I don't know, I mean, I didn't - it was you, and Arthur, who —"

"Don't be so modest! You were the one who talked Arthur 'round, not to mention how you were with that shopkeeper - you can be a bit scary if you want to, can't you?"

"Well... maybe a bit," Gwen conceded, shrugging but looking pleased all the same. "But what about you, with the stirring emotional speeches? I liked that. You got sort of... misty? when you were talking about Gaius. That did as much as my hard-line interrogation, I think."

"Yeah, you think? I can tear up really easily, you know, here, just watch —" Merlin squinted his eyes oddly, with no immediate effect, but after a moment they began to tear up, and he blinked soulfully at Gwen.

"That's... now that really is scary. Can you do that any time?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Of course if I'm grinning too hard it ruins the effect."

The tears combined with the happy smile he shot at her were a bit unsettling.

"Gwen, I've been thinking, this kind of brilliance cannot be allowed to go to waste. You and I, we have a moral obligation to use our abilities for the good of the kingdom!"

"Well, I suppose... I mean, we do an important job, keeping Morgana and Arthur out of trouble..."

"No, I mean more than that! Think big, Gwen! Think... think about all the politics, the lies and deception that surround us!"

"You mean..." Gwen looked doubtful. "You don't want to get involved in... espionage, do you?"

Merlin shook his head. "Not more secrets, Gwen. Exposing secrets. We can be Camelot's... secret exposers!" He finished with a dramatic flourish.

Gwen coughed slightly. "Maybe we could call it something a little more... a little less... that is... how about... Camelot's truth finders?"

"Finders? That's — well, it's not very impressive, is it? How about... the truth detectors?"

"I suppose that would be all right. And... you want to detect political secrets?" Gwen still sounded slightly skeptical.

"Or something even more important than that! Not just political things, important things with practical consequences. Like... like... like why does Gaius gather herbs with aphrodisiac qualities at every full moon?"

Gwen looked mildly disturbed by the information. "Right... or... we could investigate the mysterious disappearance of poultry from the lower town?"

Merlin deflated, but pondered it. "Yes, we could look into that." He perked up a little. "I don't suppose some of the townspeople's livelihood and indeed very lives are being threatened by the occurence?"

"Well, Amelia the weaver did say it had affected the price of eggs..." Gwen said uncertainly.

"Then we must do something! I shall consult Gaius's bestiaries, you —"

"I'll just ask around, shall I?"

"And we can meet back here in an hour's time to formulate a plan!" Merlin drew her into an enthusiastic hug, from which she escaped a little flustered. "Just you wait and see, Gwen, we'll be the best truth detectors Camelot has ever seen!"

It was a nice thought, Gwen decided, even if they weren't terribly likely to relive their hour of glory. And, considering the last person who'd had the job had bungled it badly enough to fall out of a very high window, at least they couldn't possibly be the worst.


End file.
